Behind blue eyes
by Kybele
Summary: He forgot all about his problems when she was around, and she didn't have that feeling of loneliness when he was with her. But how long can it last? SM/Saint Seiya xover, set after the destruction of the Poseidon Temple.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own neither Sailor Moon nor Saint Seiya.

I had written this story ages ago, but I never published it. Hope you like it!

Mina was taking an evening walk around Tokyo Bay. Looking at all the happy couples made her sad, so she lost track of time, and before she knew it, she was looking at the setting sun in the beach, when she saw that what looked like an unconcious man was floating near her. She quickly pulled the stranger out of the sea, to notice that he was a 24 year old looking man, with a well built body, and long blue hair. Mina checked for a pulse and took him to her apartment, where she called a doctor.

*** * ***

The last thing Kanon remembered was when the Underwater Temple of Poseidon fell apart. He almost succedded in his plan to transform Earth in a submarine world, had not been for Athena and her knights. Athena. It was for her fault that his twin brother Saga had locked him in Sunion Cape, in a continous torture, feeling the water take his life, only to discover that he was alive, forced until his death to stay in there...

When Kanon managed to open his eyes, he found himself looking at a young girl, who, judging by her astonishing beauty, could only be fair Aphrodite. The goddess smiled at him warmly, clad in a pale gold toga, with a blinding white background.

-You´re finally awake! I thought you were gonna stay like that for a couple of days more. You had me worried, though- the goddess said, and as Kanon blinked, the toga melted into normal clothes, and the background took shape of a bedroom, but the girl was just as beautiful, pure. So pure that Kanon felt the weight of his past action just by looking at her, so he looked away.- Did I do something wrong?- the goddess asked, and though Kanon didn´t dare to look into her eyes, he could sense concern in her voice- Are you hungry?- she asked.

Kanon remembered he hadn´t had somethhing to eat in some time, and his stomach claimed him food. He nodded and the goddess went out of the room and came back with a tray of food. She helped him sit in the bed and put down the tray on his lap. He looked at her, and managed a weak smile, before remembering that he almost wiped humanity, and her. He tore his gaze, pained, and focused on his food.

-Are you ok?- she asked. He nodded weakly.

Mina left the room, trying to give the stranger some privacy, as she thought of his wonderful sea blue eyes, that reflected so much pain, sadness and guilt, that it made her soul sore.

Kanon finished the plate quickly. He was so hungry that he ate all the food in the blink of an eye. He put the tray aside and laid down. He closed his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep, but images haunted him. His brother Saga, looking at him with dissapointment, and even hate. His teammates, almost all of them killed in the last battle. The people that took him in and saved him, when he finally managed to get free from his prison. Dead, because of him. Screams of agony rang through his mind, belonging to the people that had died during the seastorms he had tricked Poseidon to cause.

Suddendly he found himself engulfed in a golden light, that chased all the bad memories away. He felt a peace, that he thought never in his life he had experienced, and he dreamed peacefully of a golden haired goddess, always smiling and laughing, in a golden planet, surrounded by flowers and nature.

Mina sighed. When she entered the room to take the tray, she found the young man sleeping, and apparently he was having some nightmares, because he twisted and turned as he mumbled something. Worried, Mina placed a hand in the young man´s forehead, to check for fever, when he relaxed visibly. A shiver run down throug Mina´s spine, as the conact oh her skin with his sent bolts of electricity through her. Seeing as her touch had a calming effect on the handsome stranger, Mina stroked his blue hair, enjoying the feeling of his silky hair in her hands.

Kanon awoke of the first pleasant dream in ages, and found the goddess stroking his hair. She blushed furiously and quickly withdrew her hand from his hair, much to Kanon´s disapointment.

-You were having a nightmare, and when I touched your forehead for fever, you seemed to calm down, so I thought it was a good idea, to avoid the nightmares- she said a little incoherently, and fully blushing- By the way, I´m Mina Aino- she smiled.

-I´m Kanon- he said and smiled at her.- Where am I?

-You´re in Tokyo, Japan- Mina answered- It´s December 12th

-And how did I got here?- Kanon said, still taking in the events. The last time he had checked, he was in a submarine temple near Greece.

-Well I was walking near the bay and saw you floating in the water. I pulled you out and brought you to my apartment. That was four days ago.- Mina said.

-I´ve been four days sleeping?- Kanon asked surpised.

-Sort of.- Mina said and smiled- How are you feeling?

-I´m feeling better, thank you- Kanon said

-I´m glad to hear it. A friend of mine who´s studying to be a doctor will come later to check on you- she said- So you better rest if you wanna get better!- she said and winked.

-Thank you, you´re very kind- Kanon said, making Mina blush.

They stood for a while just enjoying eachother´s company. Kanon forgot about his problems whenever Mina was around, and the Love senshi didn´t had that horrible feeling of being alone around Kanon. Mina was telling Kanon some of her stories as a schoolgirl, when the doorbell rang. Mina excused herself and returned with a petite blue haired girl, who examined Kanon.

-How is he?- Mina asked when she and Amy left the room

-He´s fine. He is recovering faster than what I´ve expected. I think he´ll be fine in a couple of days, but he can get up tomorrow. However you have to be careful, so he won´t catch a cold or something like that.- Amy said and then grinned- Seems all those hours you spent looking at the sea finally paid off, ne?

-Amy of all people I didn´t expected you to say that!- Mina said blushing like a tomato- Though I have to admit he´s very cute- Mina said, recovering a little

-Mina, by the way we´ll have a senshi meeting later today at Rei´s, can you come?- Amy asked. Artemis had sensed some kind of power emanating from the boy, but he hadn´t told Mina yet, because she seemed very fond of him

-Sure- Mina said. Amy then said goodbye and left. Mina returned to the guest room where Kanon was.

-So, how am I?- Kanon asked, as Mina sat near his bed.

-Well you´re recovering pretty fast, so Amy thinks you can get up tomorrow and in a couple of days you´ll be fine. You must be careful not to catch a cold or anything like that, though.

-I happen to have an excellent health. I rarely get sick- Kanon said proudly

-I see, so you threw yourself to the sea to see how long it would take you to catch a cold, or drown?- Mina asked with a grin and Kanon laughed. A white cat appeared in the doorway and started meowing.

-So you have a cat?- Kanon asked, looking at the feline. The cat however, looked at him with caution, and by appearences, he didn´t trust Kanon a bit- Looks like he doesn´t like me

-Nonsense, it´s just that he´s used to eating all the food around here- she smiled and stood up- I guess I´ll feed Artemis and I´ll cook something for us. Rest meanwhile- she said and left the room.

Kanon looked at Mina´s retreating form. She was special, and around her, he felt like a different man, he felt a change in his soul. He thought of this as he drifted of to a peaceful slumber.

_*** * ***_

-Mina...-Artemis started but Mina cut him off

-Arts please don´t start- she interrupted him- You practically don´t trust anyone for God´s sake

-But you give away your trust too easily- Artemis replied, looking at the door of Kanon´s room

-You know me better than that Arts. I only trust the people that are trustworthy- Mina replied, getting upset

-And how exactly can you tell he´s trustworthy? I can tell he has a secret- Artemis replied

-I know too. But you know since I´m the Goddess of Love I have empathic powers- Mina snapped- You don´t even trust in my abilities as an empath, Artemis- Mina said, half upset and half sad. Before Artemis could reply, she said- I´m going to the shop to buy some groceries. Don´t mess anything up- Mina said coldly and left her apartment, leaving a dumbfounded Artemis behind.

Once in the cold street, Mina clenched her fists, angry at the lack of trust her guardian had in her. He was like a father, a confident, her best friend, but sometimes she felt that he didn´t feel the same way about her. Even the senshi didn´t rely too much in her empathical powers when it came to trusting somebody. They prefered facts, and that lack of trust hurted her more than they could imagine, but she was used to hiding it with a smile, behind her blue eyes.

*** * ***

Kanon woke up. What had seemed like a peaceful dream at first, ended a nightmare. He panted, and discovered he had cried in his sleep. He wiped away the tears and examined them. He tried to make memory and came to the conclusion that he had never shed a tear in his life, for no one. Not when he felt his teammates leave this world, and not even when he had felt his own brother pass away. He recalled feeling a twisted joy when that happened. He had considered it his vengeance for all those years trying his best, but always living at Saga´s shadow, and those horrible years spent in the dungeon. He realized now how blinded he was for his resentments, and truly wished his brother could hear him, for he had so much things he always wanted to tell him. He sighed, then tried to remember what this nightmare was about. All he could remember were feelings, of angst, despair, losing the most important person in the world. He got up from the bed ans slowly advanced towards the window. He gazed at the sky, and his attention was inmediatly drawed towards the Evening Star, and a warm sensation filled him. He never knew why, but looking at Venus always brought him that conforting feeling. Even in Sunion Cape, watching Venus always would bring him some hope.

He exited the room, looking for any sign of Mina, but didn´t find her, not even Artemis was around. Instead, he found a note on the kitchen:

_Kanon: I had to go to the shop for some groceries, so I may take a while. Please feel free to take anything from the kitchen to eat. Cya!_

_Mina._

Kanon smiled. He made a sandwich and ate it. He looked at some photos in the living, and saw a lot of photos of her and her friends, and luckily, no photos of her and a possible boyfriend

*** * * **

-Hey everyone!- Mina said cheerily as she entered to Rei´s temple with some grocery bags. She noticed that everyone was there, including Serena, despite Mina had arrived fifteen minutes earlier, and they seemed to have been discussing about something before her arrival. Mina raised an eyebrow and asked- Started without me?

-Mina! We´ve been waiting for you arrival- Lita said, changing the subject. No one answered Mina´s question

-A new enemy attack?- Mina asked.

-Not quite...-Artemis began

-Don´t tell me this is about Kanon- Mina said upset

-Mina, please listen to what I have to say- Artemis pleaded. Mina sighed and nodded.- I have felt a powerful aura emanating from him. I believe he´s very powerful, and he can be a threat to us- he began and Mina protested.- I spoke with Setsuna about it yesterday, and she told me that this boy was the responsible for all those storms and rains. He is guilty of trying to wipe mankind, Mina- Artemis finished seriously

-Artemis, I already told you my empath powers don´t get any bad vibes from him- Mina said through clenched teeth.

-But we have evidence that indicate he´s the responsible for that- Rei said

-Don´t you trust in my abilities?- Mina asked

-I´m sorry, but we need to destroy him. We can´t risk to have another universal flood, Mina- Michiru said. Mina stood up angrily.

-I won´t let you do that!- she snapped

-Are you opposing the team´s decision, Venus?- Haruka asked dangerously

-I am! And if you want to hurt Kanon, it will be over my dead body!- she said coldly- I never imagined your lack in trust in me would be so big- she added with watering eyes and left Rei´s Temple. She had never felt so alone in her life

-Mina...-Serena said softly at her friend´s retreating form. Artemis lowered his head and everyone kept quiet

*** * ***

Kanon was in his bed, worried because it was nine o´clock and since six he hadn´t had any news from Mina, when he heard the door being opened. He got up and went to greet her, but instead of the happy Mina he had seen earlier, he saw her sitting on the sofa, with her hands covering her face and crying softly. Kanon felt a knot in his heart and his soul broke at the sight.

-Mina, what´s wrong?- Kanon asked as he sat beside her. As a response Mina threw herself in his arms and sobbed. Kanon embraced her, and stroke her silky gold hair, to calm her down. After a few minutes, Mina composed herself a little more, but still had tears in her eyes.

-I am alone- she said, still in Kanon´s arms- My friends, they don´t trust me.

Kanon gently pulled Mina away, and lifted her head so she could look at him in the eyes- Mina you aren´t alone. I´m here with you, and I won´t let anyone hurt you- he said, as he gently kissed her tears away. Finally he kissed her on the lips, and both felt like there was no one else in the world but them. When they finally parted the kiss, Mina hugged Kanon and leaned her head in his chest. Kanon placed his head over Mina´s and they peacefully drifted to sleep together.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

So, this is the second and final part of the story. I might add an epilogue later, and if i get enough feedback there might even be a sequel ;)

Disclaimer: i don't own SailorMoon or SaintSeiya

* * *

The birds singing awoke the couple the next day. Mina yawned and looked brightly at Kanon.

-We´re gonna go buy you some clothes today- She said cheerily and stood up- I´m gonna make breakfast.

-I´ll help you- Kanon said standing up and following Mina to the kitchen.

After breakfast, they went to the mall, and Mina bought khaki pants, dark jeans, a blue and a red shirt and a sweater for Kanon.

-I´m sure this outfit would look lovely on you, Mina. Why don´t you try it on?- Kanon said as he handed her a knee length white skirt and a boatneck red sweater.

-Ok, you wait here while I change- Mina said and went to the dresser. A minutes later she came out, wearing the skirt and the sweater.- So, how do I look?

-Beautiful- was all Kanon could say

-You flatterer- Mina said and gave him a kiss on the lips. She changed back and she also bought the outfit Kanon had picked for her.

-So, what do we do now?- Kanon asked, as they exited the store.

-Well, how about we drink some coffee? I know an excellent cafe around here!- Mina said

-Great! Besides, I´m getting a little cold- Kanon said. Mina smiled and they headed to a cafe.

They were in the cafe quietly talking and enjoying eachothers company, when Kanon saw his twin´s ghost looking at him sadly, trying to tell him something.

-Kanon are you ok?- Mina asked, looking at him with concern- You look very pale.

-Yeah- Kanon said weakly as he shook his head and Saga´s ghost dissapeared. Nevertheless he heard a voice calling him

-_Kanon_- the voice said-_it is time to fight under Gemini´s protection. Your time has come_

SeaDragon Kanon was uneasy. He looked around, searching for the voice´s source, but he couldn´t find it. The voice was so familiar...

-Kanon?- Mina asked again- What´s wrong?

-I guess I´m just tired that´s all- He said. He just hoped to be right. He had finally found happiness and it depressed him to even think of leaving Mina.

*** * ***

-Kanon how did you fell to the sea?- Mina asked while they prepared lunch in her apartment. Seeing as Kanon kept quiet and lowered his gaze she apologized- Sorry. It´s ok if you don´t wanna talk about it.

-I´ll tell you- Kanon said. He finally decided to take a risk, since he rather be honest with her, than losing her because of some lie. - But you have to promise me that you´ll believe me- he said seriously. Mina looked at him in confussion but nodded. - I was born in Greece, and spent almost all of my childhood in Athena´s Sanctuary in Greece, training with my twin Saga for the Gemini Gold Cloth- He began. Mina took in the information. She had always believed that Athena´s Sanctuary was a myth- I always lived at the shadow of my brother, and finally he became the Gemini knight, and I remained always at his shadow. I had schemed a plan to asasinate Athena and control Sanctuary and the world with my brother, but he called me a traitor and locked me in Sunion Cape, where I lived between death and life. One day, I found a sealed Amphora which held the spirit of Poseidon, the Emperor of the Seas. I decided to manipulate Poseidon, and so I managed to escape, and became the Sea Dragon Marine General. I kept manipulating Poseidon, and even I managed to control Polaris Hilda, Odin´s Avatar, through an evil ring. But Athena broke the ring´s spell, so I manipulated Poseidon to create sea storms and rains, that would end up destroying mankind. Athena and her Bronze Knights defeated all of Poseidon´s warriors, and won. The underwater temple where I had lived crashed down, and the next thing I remember was being here.- He finished his story and lowered his gaze.

-That´s why you had those nightmares...-Mina said, understanding many things.

-The people that died in those catastrophes haunt me in dreams- he said and lowered his gaze- I am a monster. A cold blooded murderer- he said sadly

-Kanon...-Mina said -_He holds so much pain and sadness inside of him_- Mina thought as she hugged him and he buried his head on her shoulder.- You´re not a monster or a cold blooded murderer, I´m sure of it. I know you regret doing all of those things you did. And only a truly good person can realize their past mistakes and flaws.

-Can you forgive me and trust me? Even if I tried to kill you?- Kanon asked sadly.

-I have always trusted you. And I can tell you´re different from before. Even if you don´t think so, you´ve changed- Mina said and smiled, trying to release him from his sadness, and Mina noticed he relaxed.-But Kanon, since we are being honest there´s something I need to tell you too- she said. Kanon looked quizically at her but nodded.- I´m Sailor Venus, the reencarnation of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty.

-That explains why you´re the most beautiful girl in the world- Kanon said and smiled. Mina blushed.

They had lunch and spent the rest of the evening talking, telling eachother about their lives and so on. In the night, they went to a nearby park to gaze at the stars

-It´s a really beautiful place- Kanon said as Mina led him to a small clearing in the park, with a little pond, that reflected the night sky like a mirror.

-Yeah I like to come here very often. It´s a really relaxing place.- Mina said.- My purse must´ve fell! I´ll be right back- Mina said and returned to the trail to look for her purse. Kanon laid down in the grass and waited for her, when suddendly, he felt two very powerful cosmos and a woman´s voice spoke to him...

-We know you were behind the floods so we´ll destroy you to make sure Earth will be a safe place again.- A woman who identified herself as Sailor Uranus spoke.

Kanon was quiet, because he knew that he would have to pay for his crimes sooner or later. The only thing that he regretted about dying now was that he had no time to say goodbye to Mina, or to tell her that he loved her. Meanwhile, Mina had finally found her purse when she felt Uranus and Neptune´s auras near the clearing.

-Damn it- she muttered while she run as fast as she could to where Kanon was.

When she arrived she saw Uranus and Neptune ready to launch their attacks. On the other hand, Kanon wasn´t even in fighting position. He stood like a prisoner waiting for his execution. He looked at her and smiled sadly.

-World Shake!

-Submarine Reflection!

-No!- Mina screamed as the senshi launched their attacks.

She run and put herself in front of Kanon, ignoring the Uranus and Neptunes pleas and orders to move. Kanon didn´t react at first, but the last minute he hugged Mina, covering her from the attack range.

-I love you- Kanon said when the attacks were almost on them.

He closed his eyes but nothing happened. When he opened them and looked behind him, he saw the Gemini Cloth standing between him and the attacks. In the sky, the Gemini Constellation shone brighter than any other stars in the sky, even brighter than the Moon. Kanon saw that his brother´s ghost was standing next to the cloth.

-Brother...-Kanon said, looking in the ghost direction.

_-Kanon,it´s not your time to die yet.- _Saga´s ghost said-_Your time to fight under Gemini´s protection has come, for a threat to Earth is lurking again_- Saga said, and smiled sadly at his twin_- Good luck and farewell- _He said and dissapeared. The Gemini Cloth shone a bright gold, as it covered Kanon´s body.

-Saga...- Gemini Kanon called out his brother´s name softly, as he stood clad in the Gemini Cloth.

-If one of Athena´s Cloths is protecting you, you can´t have harmful or unfair intentions- Neptune said- We´re sorry for not believing you, Mina- she said, and Uranus also looked apologetically at Venus

-It´s ok. I just hope next time you´ll trust me- Mina said with a smile. Uranus and Neptune nodded and smiled, and teleported away. Once they were alone she hugged Kanon.- I thought you were going to die- Mina said, still hugging him, to make sure he was real.

-I´m not hat easy to kill, Mina. You have just witnessed it- Kanon said and smiled

-Kanon, that man next to the cloth was your brother?- Mina asked. Kanon nodded.

-He was Saga, my twin.- He said and then looked at Mina- I thought you couldn´t see him.

-I also heard him- Mina said and looked at Kanon sadly- I know you have to go back to Greece to fight again.

-Mina I´m sorry- Kanon said, as he embraced Mina.

-Just promise me that you´ll come back- she said

-Of course I´ll be back. My heart belongs with you, love- Kanon said and kissed her.

They returned to Mina´s apartment and Kanon decided that he would leave tomorrow morning. They stood up all night talking.

-Kanon, about what you said earlier- Mina asked- did you mean it?

-I´ve never been so sure about something in my life- Kanon said- I love you.

-I love you too- Mina said.

He kissed her and then he embraced her. When Kanon looked down, he realized that Mina had fallen asleep. He smiled, craddled her in his arms and took her to her room. He left her on her bed, and when he was heading to his room, a sleepy Mina held his arm

-Stay, please- she mumbled sleepily. Kanon smiled and laid down next to Mina, and she cuddled close to him.

*** * ***

-Mina, it´s time- Kanon said as he gently shook Mina awake. She fluttered her sky blue eyes open

-I want to go with you. Maybe I´ll be able to help- She said

-It´s too dangerous, we don´t even know who the enemy is. Please stay here, you´ll be safer than with me- Kanon said as he got up. Mina nodded sadly -There´s something I wanted to give you- Kanon said as he took off a silver chain with a topaz around his neck and deposited it in Mina´s hands.

-Thanks- Mina said as she put the chain- Goodbye- she said and she hugged him and kissed him.- I love you

-I love you too.- Kanon said

- Remember your promise.- Mina said

-I will- he said and gave her a final kiss before teleporting away

*** * ***

Kanon looked at Athena´s Sanctuary ahead of him. He hadn´t had a clue who threatened the peace on Earth, but he was going to fight with all of his strength, for Mina, and for a chance at redemption.

* * *


	3. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: i own nothing in this story._

As I promised, this is the epilogue of the story. The first part is based in the Hades saga.

* * *

Kanon curse mentally as he hit the ground of the Underworld. With the Gemini Cloth long gone to help out Saga, the Gemini Twin had apparently underestimated Radamanthys. The Judge of the Underworld's attack was stronger than Kanon had thought it would, and as he felt raw pain course through his veins, he wondered if there were any chances that he would get out of this battle alive. A while ago, Kanon would have been ok with this idea, but he now refused to have his life end here. He had to get back to the surface alive, return to Tokyo where his kind angel was waiting for him.

Athena and absolution weren't the only things that were driving Kanon to fight back fiercely. With Mina, he had been given a chance at having the normal life he had been denied from a very young age. Be it training alongside Saga for the Gemini Cloth, in Sounion Cape or down in Atlantis planning the destruction of the world, all Kanon had ever done was fight for survival. He'd become cold and impersonal. A part of him still was, but Mina had made Kanon realize life wasn't just a big fight. Thoughts of the blond Goddess invaded his mind and for a moment, Kanon was almost comfortable in the cold hard ground of the Underworld. He felt Radamanthys grab his arm roughly and lifting him above the ground, mocking him. If Kanon let him win, there would be no way he'd ever see his Mina again.

Radamanthys threw the youngest Gemini Twin into the ground again, but Kanon had made up his mind. He would not be defeated easily. Dodging the Spectre's attack, the Saint grabbed his enemy tightly from behind, and burned his Cosmo with a strength he thought he'd never have again. There was only one way to defeat the Spectre without the Gemini Cloth. And even if it killed Kanon inside, he knew it had to be done.

-I will not die alone, Rhadamanthys, so prepare to die!- Kanon's cosmo burned brightly, enveloping the two men and lifting them up into the sky.

The Spectre's pleas to stop were ignored by Kanon. He hadn't intended to sacrifice his life, but if he let Rhadamanthys escape, then Hades had surely more chances of winning this war. And Kanon would not allow Mina to be destroyed along with mankind. He would protect her at all cost, even if it meant destroying his own life along with a chance at a normal life.

-Galaxian Explosion!- The attack destroyed Rhadamanthys almost immediately, and Kanon found himself hovering over the Underworld engulfed in a bright golden light. He thought of Athena, and of his brother. The Gemini Cloth had probably arrived to Giudecca, for Saga to use. If anything, Kanon was happy he had fulfilled his mission, but regretted deeply failing Mina. He had promised her he'd make it out alive. He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks. –I'm sorry, Mina-chan. Please forgive me.- Kanon closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting to his blond haired angel, wishing with all his strength to see her one last time as his body began to vanish by his own attack.

*** * ***

Kanon opened his eyes, encountering the familiar sight of Mina's bedroom. Surprised, the Gemini Twin had to ask if maybe it was some part of his subconscious creating an illusion for him on his final minutes on Earth. Looking down at himself, Kanon discovered with dismay that his body was translucent, not more material than Saga when he'd appeared the last time he'd been in Tokyo. –This must mean I'm dead then.- Kanon thought grimly. A deep sadness engulfed him, realising this was probably his last chance to see Mina. Her bedroom looked as messy as it did the last time he'd been here, which was comforting in a way. It almost brought him back to when she was the only thing in his world.

The Greek could clearly see Mina tossing and turning in her sleep, her breathing ragged and uneven. Concerned flashed through Kanon's face, wondering what was she was dreaming about. He didn't have to wonder for much longer, for Mina awoke with a startle and jumped up to a sitting position. The moonlight fell directly on her face, making her look paler than she was, and also showing her tear stricken cheeks. Her ragged breathing indicated she'd been crying in her dreams.

Artemis woke up along with his Mistress, jumping on to her bed. While Kanon wasn't particularly fond of the cat (a feeling that was mutual), the man was glad Mina had him at her side. –Mina-chan, what's wrong?- Her cat asked, and Kanon could only wonder a talking cat was the strangest he'd ever seen.

-Kanon- Mina choked out, her eyes wide with emotion the younger Twin could only identify with fear. –Something happened to him, I can feel it.- the girl finished, and pressed a hand over her heart. The oppressing feeling was unbearable, as if there was a gap in her heart. Nothing she'd ever felt before could compare to this feeling of ominous certainty. Maybe this was how Rei felt when she got her premonitions.

Kanon's heart broke into a million pieces. He wanted to reach out and hold her, but he wasn't even sure he could do that. He could feel Artemis's gaze on him, and while Kanon wasn't sure the cat could see him, the piercing look the guardian had told him otherwise. It wasn't long before Mina followed her guardian's gaze and discovered the Gemini Saint, her eyes full of confusion and hurt. For a moment, she wondered if the war was over, but there was still that powerful and evil energy she and her fellow senshi had been feeling since the night had fallen. As realization struck her, Mina's sky blue eyes started to glisten with tears.

-I'm so sorry, Angel- Kanon said weakly, his voice heavy with sorrow. Oh, how would Kanon sell his soul in a heartbeat only to keep pain away from Mina's eyes. –I love you, please remember that.- He turned his gaze to Artemis, and spoke to him through his cosmo. –Take care of her, please.- Kanon could see Artemis nod slightly, and the Twin gave a sad smile, as he felt his time was up.

When Mina looked up again, there was only moonlight where Kanon's translucent figure had once stood.

* * *

There'll be a sequel to this story so watch out for it ^^


End file.
